


无题

by tttotw (Samarium_AL)



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/tttotw
Summary: 五月份某一次上头了的时候写的奇奇怪怪的文。





	无题

他拥有了登坂广臣。

肉体上。

心灵么……既知无法得到，那么也不会去追求。

他自认是个凡人，至少是有自知之明。而他眼中的登坂是天上的神仙。凡人觊觎神仙，上古神话里就说了，会遭报应的。

他不怕报应。寿命如何能与倾慕之人相比？

登坂是他看不懂的谜。谜吸引人，这很平常。而他被登坂蛊惑了。正确地说，他被他依据登坂本人臆想出的形象蛊惑了。他被自己蛊惑了。

看不清这一点吗？他并不糊涂。明知是个假象，却一定要握在手中。心里清楚本尊毫无此意，他却还是出手了。

高傲尊贵的神明，粗鄙之辞不会出自登坂之口。他闭上眼睛，预想没有言语上直白的攻击，便可使污秽畅行。

登坂朱唇不启，妙目不开。理智让他不去尝试逃脱，自尊让他不屑给对方只言片语，乃至一个眼神。

他慌了。他也是聪明人，分得清激素的逼迫和情爱的沉沦。

渎神的报应来了。没有折寿，甚至不是肉体上的伤痛。精神上的压迫，每一次试图欢爱都只会受到折磨。

得不到心，而退而求其次地掠夺身体吗？

他不去追求，而不是不想追求。

也想过，这样好的一个人，就这么被自己毁了。可惜了登坂。然而，是自己亲手毁的，未尝没有沾沾自喜。

真到了面对他的时候，他没有任何反应。

神是长存的，神是不可渎的。

凡人请神像，亵渎神像，而不能动摇神本尊分毫。

神罚究竟是什么？

沉默，沉默。

最高的轻蔑。

他到底落荒而逃。


End file.
